The Journey
The Journey is a fan story, written by ToaSintras777. It features MOCs by ToaSintras777, and introduce the Kyldan Universe via fiction. Features Toa, Matoran, Makuta and many others. It is currently in planning and will be released soon. It will mainly follows the story about the Toa and Matoran that live in peace in the Kyldan Universe; they have almost recovered from a horrifying attack on a Matoran village and believe that the Makuta and a mysterious organisation of evil are dormant and keeping busy with hidden projects... Chapter one The Kyldan Universe, A large expanse of space, where the Planet Kylda Nui resides, along with its two moons and the sun it orbits. This world is mostly made up of water, but there are a large collection of islands varying in size. The largest of all, is called Kylda Nui. A vast land separated into varying areas, where many creatures live. Many individuals reside on the island of Kylda Nui; the Toa, protectors of the innocent and keepers of peace. The Matoran, smaller villagers that can become Toa after being exposed to a Toa stone or fulfilling feats of extreme heroism. The Turaga, small, retired Toa that gain extreme wisdom and assist the Matoran. The Rahi, the animals of this universe, varying in size/shape/structure. The Makuta, evil beings, hell bent on controlling the island, killing the Toa and enslaving the Matoran. And finally, an unknown evil organisation, intending to break the peace and tranquillity on the island… Anyways, prepare yourself…for an adventure, following a great Toa of Shadow and Lightning known as Sintras. He will gain allies along the way, and will face many enemies. Our story begins in Ga-Kylda, where Sintras awaits the arrival of his best friend, Zephyr. Sintras repeatedly tapped his black foot on the shoreline in boredom. The black and yellow Toa looked around once more, eagerly hoping to catch sight of the Toa of Water. “Sorry I’m late…” Sintras heard from behind him, causing him to turn to the sound of his friend’s voice, only to see him slowly rise from the water and walk onto the beach where the water cascaded with random rhythm. Sintras stood there, his arms folded. “You do like to take your time don’t you?” He remarked, leading Zephyr to smile and reply, “I got held up, some Rahi broke loose”. “What? Just like last time? And before that? Oh, and before that? Ga-Kylda needs to improve their Rahi containment.” He cracked and Zephyr shrugged “Whatever dude…” Sintras turned his head and surveyed the vast expanse of the ocean before him, glistening with the sunlight’s power. The sky was clear and small silhouettes of large islands sat far on the horizon. He drew his eyes to his friend and explained to him why he had called him here. Sintras had received a quest from the Turaga of Lightning; apparently there were sightings of Makuta in the vast deserts of Po-Kylda, some had denied the possibility of Makuta, after a long period of the species being dormant. Others understood that this threat maybe returning and were ready to confirm or deny these rumours. Sintras was first to offer his services, much to some Toa’s discomfort, due to half of his abilities… Sintras had been created as a Toa of Lightning, but also part Toa of Shadow, this worried the population of Vo-Kylda, as they feared his potential betrayal, as many Toa of Shadows were known for. They believed the powers over shadows an evil ability, however Toa Sintras wished to prove it a tool for good as well… Sintras had to put his Shadow powers under heavy containment, so that his abilities didn’t get out of hand. Sintras had managed to stifle the more powerful shadow attacks, in safety of his village. But still, some were wary and neglected him… Sintras and Zephyr slowly trundled up the beach until they reached the huge natural entrance to the massive forests of Le-Kylda. They brushed the vines and hanging plants out of their path, and continued to pass through the undergrowth of the forest, stepping over dead leaves and bark. The sky wasn’t really visible, as only the canopy, trees and vines were above them, with only minimum gaps where some blue sky could be seen through the slightly swaying treetops. Eventually, they reached the point where they rainforests and forests almost ended and they large desert expanse was about to begin. There were no current sandstorms it seemed to Sintras, so they continued on the path to their mission. Just as they were about to enter the realm of Po-Kylda, a small, green Le-Matoran rushed up to the two Toa in a panicked state. “Woah, easy there, what’s the matter young Matoran?” Sintras kneeled down and the Le-Matoran turned to look behind him worriedly. “There were 3 Matoran…With me…My friends...Some Makuta…Ambush…He’s taken them…Please help…” Stammered the Matoran, exhausted and shaken up… Sintras and Zephyr looked at each other, looks like the rumours were true, some Makuta had arisen from being dormant, additionally their mission had changed, it went from a patrol…To a rescue… Chapter two Sintras and Zephyr ran across the desert wastelands, speeding across large sand dunes, shielding their eyes from flying sand particles. Their tracks were soon covered once again by the sand, evaporating the trace of their presence. They looked around for any evidence of passer-by’s and discovered a shape ahead. The two Toa sprinted bravely towards the structure and saw faint, clawed footprints, likely evil Makuta… They then came across what appeared to be ancient ruins, derelict and seemingly untouched for many years, apart from the gaping, dark, square entrance... And some of the same clawed footprints from earlier, accompanied by small trails made by dragged hands, the Matoran… They entered the ruins, shadows encircling them, consuming them, encouraging a sense of discomfort and uneasiness… But there were inside, entering the dark caves and unknown tunnels of the Makuta lair… Sintras caught sight of flickering orange light, coming from a cliff, he notified his friend and the two slowly peeked over the cliff edge to see a large platform, with a large amount of Makuta, all gathered together, chattering, hissing, communicating in some form. The large platform of stone and rocks had cracks in them, some sections of the platform entirely fractured, displaying the layer of molten lava. Next, a black and red Makuta with a silver forearm and hand brought out 3 small Matoran, one a Ga-Matoran, another a Ta-Matoran and the final a Fe-Matoran. “Holy Rahi... that’s more Makuta I expected…” Zephyr whispered to his friend, “Any plans of action?” Sintras looked around, formulating an idea. He then smiled and nodded, then proceeded to inform his brother of his plan. Zephyr agreed and both prepared for the escapade. Sintras grabbed a gun-like device and loaded it with a sharp harpoon; he aimed, some distance over the back of the platform. Zephyr crouched, ready with a small bar with a centred hook… Sintras fired, the harpoon soaring through the air, shooting towards the back of the platform, causing some Makuta to look up in a confused manner, it slammed itself into a pillar right next to a Makuta’s surprised face and Zephyr sprung, quite literally, into action, the bar hooking onto the tight wire the harpoon had trailed, and slid down at high speed towards the platform. He reached over his shoulder with one hand and brought out his long Tidal spear and when close enough, brought it forward quickly, slicing the head of the black and red Makuta clean off. Sintras winced slightly and the crowd of Makuta roared and hissed at the Toa’s rude interception. Zephyr looked at the Matoran and exclaimed “Quickly, come with me!”. Sintras slid down the wire and while airborne over the Makuta, now brandishing their weapons, dropped a small black device into the crowd. He landed next to the Toa and trio of Matoran and yelled “Run!”. The five rushed out of an exit to the side of the platform. Suddenly, there was a large explosion from behind them and a large collection of Makuta flew, damaged or dead, through the air, some landing sprawled on the stone, the unfortunate ones falling into the fiery pit below… Sintras and Zephyr rushed through the unfamiliar tunnels, then discovering the exit to the ruins, however now the angered Makuta pursued them, yelling, war cries echoing through the caves, Sintras grabbed another black grenade and chucked it behind them when they were close to the entrance. Sintras had to grab the Ta-Matoran and throw him ahead to avoid him getting injured in the blast. Most of the Makuta now fled in fear of the grenade, the stupid few continuing their chase. Inevitably, the grenade exploded, collapsing the entrance upon their dumb pursuers, trapping or maiming them in the process… All five collapsed in the sand, exhausted, catching their breath… “Mother of Kylda that was awesome! Scary as all rahi, but awesome!!” The Ta-Matoran exclaimed excitedly, “Can I learn to do all that?” Toa Sintras looked at Zephyr and the two smiled and chuckled. “It was pretty awesome” Sintras admitted, “And yes, if you become a Toa, young one…” “Now, I believe we must return you all to the closest village, and get back to report our findings, it’s a good thing you made sure the Makuta remain dormant a little while longer” He gestured with his thumb to the caved in ruins. It was apparent the Makuta were rising once again, gathering their strength. The rumours were true, and worse than the Toa had originally thought… Chapter three The silence of the night was calming, just the distant calls of Rahi carried by the wind… Some fires were still lit, assisting the Matoran heavy at work during the night-time, carrying resources, collecting stock and many other jobs. There were few Toa around, also working, however most of the village was fast asleep, resting after another work-heavy day. Everything was all calm, until they arrived… They sat, ready for the ambush in the shadows, their evil eyes scouting the area. Noting the Toa and potential threats… Waiting for the perfect moment to strike, when the village was at its weakest point, like vicious Rahi waiting for their prey to bleed out… Toa Zorn, a white and gold Toa of Ice, surveyed the area, watching over the working Matoran, until a strange feeling almost possessed him, a feeling of uneasiness, and the stranger thing was, it was a more intense discomfort than an encounter with a Makuta. He decided to keep an eye out for now, being wary was better than panicking over it… He almost instantly went back on his word… A black shadow, sped past him at impossible speeds, and a Fe-Matoran disappeared in front of him, he instantly locked into a battle stance and looked around, the black speedster pausing in the centre of the village, catching the attention of most of the awake population, and some asleep ones, waking up to the commotion… The black speeder was slim and rather short, and had blazing red eyes, looking around, smug and holding the stolen Fe-Matoran up in the air… The Fe-Matoran struggled uselessly… “Put the Matoran down Makuta!” Demanded Zorn, brandishing his ice sword. The dark figure chuckled, continuing to emit an unsettling aura. “I am no Makuta, pathetic Toa, I am more…” Hissed the evil speedster, “And I will prove it” Then it mercilessly brought out a medium sized knife and shoved it ruthlessly through the small Fe-Matoran’s body, blood spraying from his tiny body. The villagers looked on in horror, watching as the speeder dropped the lifeless body… Zorn woke up, escaping his nightmares, but not escaping the scarring memories that still traumatised him. The event still stuck with him, every waking hour of his life, and the burdening injury, an even heavier reminder of that fateful night… The compound was as silent as ever, apart from the gentle hum of generators, keeping the place lit and well-functioning. Zorn stepped out of his bedroom and started to walk down the metal corridor, his footsteps quietly clanking as he walked on the iron floor. He turned right and placed his hand on the scanner, for the door to confirm his allegiance and let him pass. The door gave way to a dimly lit room, with a large table, a couple of chairs and other business needs, but also with the occasional advanced pistol hung on the wall. Zorn made his way across the room silently and opened the steel door giving way to the balcony. It gave way to a large, dark but breath-taking landscape view of the large expanse of the forest. Treetops as far as a Toa’s eye could see, however, the Ice Toa did not come to sight see however, he had seen this view many a time, and he needed fresh air, and time to recollect his thoughts calmly. He looked out into the night sky, took a deep breath, and tried to take his memories under control… Chapter four Sintras, Zephyr and the other three Matoran slowly dragged weary through the Po-Kylda deserts, Zephyr cautiously looked behind the squad, just in case the perilous Makuta were pursuing them… Nothing suspicious was in sight. Eventually, the wall of trees came into view, and slowly expanded, until the forest was a wide expanse of trees and the desert was left behind, the threat of new-coming Makuta behind them as well… Zephyr then spotted a small lake, surrounded by extremely lush trees, of which small cracks of light peered through, that glittered on the surface, a glorious sight after the tedious blowing grains of sand in the desert. Zephyr brushed his open hands slowly through the lake’s water, then turned to the others, “The water is drinkable, don’t worry, but if you get ill…it’s not my fault” He smiled. The group sat down and drank the water, discussed their next moves, but even the light peering through the forest canopy could not reveal the observing eyes, between the shrubbery near the lake… Meanwhile, back at the Toa fortress, a red and silver figure entered the same dim room as Toa Zorn, walked up behind him, while he remained unaware of her presence. He was so close and so unaware, that she could kill him, without him even being able to counter, but perhaps that was just the combat trainer speaking from inside her… She tapped the reminiscing Toa’s shoulder, causing him to jump and look around him ready to battle any foe. “Holy Mata Nui, you scared me Kinam…” Zorn muttered. Kinam, a rather tall Toa of Fire giggled at her metaphorical brother’s roused surprise and informed the damaged Toa of ice that he was needed in the directing room immediately. He nodded and they walked out of the room, then down the hallway, the grey, cold, steel doors closing slowly after them. Down in the deep forests of Le-Kylda, a small Matoran village was continuing its daily business, collecting wood for construction, rahi maintenance and crop growing was persisting serenely. The majority of the village consisted of average Le-Matoran and Bo-Matoran, but with a mixture of Matoran with other origins. Alongside the thriving Matoran, a tall female Toa of Water assisted the daily work of the village and kept watch of the Matoran. She placed a heavy log down on a rack, so it could be cut smaller (making it suitable for construction), then looked at the quite large lake, however then noticed a strange occurrence… A slow trail of ripples, coming from the centre of the lake moving towards the village. She cautiously put her hand on her trident handle, which hung on her back. Suddenly, an invisible figure flew out of the lake surface, which erupted with crystal clear water, splashing the Matoran near the embodiment of water. The figure slowly appeared, like a chameleon that had come out of its camouflage, but it was more flowing, a wave of appearance and washing over the attacking being, which was a large, blue and silver individual with a tail ending with a sharp point. The Toa grabbed the trident from her back and blocked the large blade the attacker brandished. She then spun the trident and cut the enemy on the arm, causing black sludgy blood to seep out of the wound. The opponent wildly slashed with the sword, but the Toa trapped the blade between the prongs of the trident. Unfortunately, the enemy smiled a smile much like a snake, before consuming the prey it hunts. He disappeared slowly and the blade was left a burden, trapped in the trident’s prongs. She tried briefly to dislodge it, but quickly looked around and stood her ground. A Le-Matoran suddenly seemingly levitated off the ground and hurtled through the air towards the centre of the lake, where he would surely drown if she was preoccupied with the enemy. The Toa of Water, jumped with large power, caught the Matoran mid-air and landed on her side, but the Matoran was safe, that was important. She looked over the Matoran, but this sadly cost her life. Her face turned to surprise as an invisible blade pierced her chest, then the beast’s tail appeared, embedded in the Toa’s chest, where blood now seeped and flowed down her body… She collapsed, lifeless on the floor, the Matoran staring in horror, as the triumphant enemy turned slowly, its evil, calculating eyes observing the terrified residents… Chapter five Toa Zorn sat straight up in his seat after the sudden occurence of the directing room plunging into almost pitch black and multiple lights around the room flashing red, turning the room occaisionally a spasm of dark crimson, then black, then red continuously. Most of the Toa in the room eventually bolted to the short flight of stairs, barreled into the double doors that led to the outide balcony area, to which they were met with the small rush of wind, but also an acrid, smoky smell that wafted in the air. The Toa gasped at the sight of tendrils of smoke billowing out nearby from a forest of Le-Kylda... An agile, green and grey Toa of Air immediately sprung into the air and began flying towards the smoke, arms outstreched and soaring at high speed. Other Toa turned the way the came and sprinted down to the armoury, where they grabbed their weapons and the few that had vehicles, mounted them hastily, then took off at high speeds towards the black smoke, where a loud gunshot was heard and ricocheted throughout the forest. Meanwhile, Sintras, Zephyr and the other three Matoran looked suddenly towards the massive noise that resounded through the forest, sending animals flee in a wild panic. One of the Matoran, a blue Matoran of Water pointed with horror at a billowing tower of black, thick smoke. The Toa grabbed their weapons and supplies, then Sintras and Zephyr both put one Matoran on their shoulders and Sintras carried one Matoran in his arms so they wouldn't need to catch up to the faster Toa. They then sprinted towards the smoke as fast as they could. They jumped and ran between the tall, thick trees of the forest under canopy and shrub layer. They finally brushed low, thin branches out of the way, which gave way to an insane, horribly morbid scene... Several Matoran's lifeless corpses lay scattered on the dirty, muddy ground... Left with holes and fatal wounds just littered on the ground, without care or respect. The Toa placed the Matoran down, their faces still looking upon the horrible scene that lay before them. The Matoran of Water folded over and vomited from the disgusting occurence. "It's happened again..." Sintras muttered, recalling the vile attack on the Matoran village, which occured some time ago, however still haunted the Toa ever since... Suddenly, a tall creature, with blue skin and occaisional, contrasting silver armour faded into existance, clear air giving way to the murderous beast, its scales fading into existence as it brandished it's claws and vicious, blood-soaked tail. Sintras and Zepphyr simaltaenously brought out their weapons that glittered in the sunslight that peeped through the forest's canopy. The attacker sniffed the air curiously and turned to its right, seconds before at least five varying Toa entered the village, weapons ready, scanning the environment, till they all set eyes on the creaure and took their battle positions. The enemy was significantly outnumbered and it was clear that it knew that too, it growled and turned invisible once more, disappearing from sight and discovery... The Toa relaxed, putting away their weapons apart from a couple of Toa that chose to keep watch of their surroundings, just in case any ambushes occured. However, the only thing that could be heard were the rahi that occupied the forest and the unattended fire that burned in the village, which was extinguished shortly after by a Toa of Water. "You guys alright?" Asked a Male Toa of Earth, who wielded a large hammer, occaisionally flickering his eyes around in case of any new enemies. "Yes we're fine, thank you for scaring that thing off...I just wished we could have saved them..." Sintras said despairingly as he turned to the corpses of the Matoran villagers. "Our apolagies brother," Tyja said as she shared the despair and regret the Toa felt, "if only we were here sooner..." "Is that thing gone?" The Fe-Matoran piped, peeping form the thing shrubery that covered the ground. His blue eyes filled with worry and sadness from the horrible scene before him. "Yes Matoran, it is gone," Replied Zephyr, then he turned to the other Toa, "We found these Matoran in an underground temple in the Po-Kylda deserts. They were being held by Makuta..." A few Toa gasped and some looked confused or skeptical. "But the Makuta have been disappeared for many years, are you implying that they have returned?" "Yes, they have come back, so we must inform all Toa and make sure we are ready for whatever onslaught they bring..." Sintras declared. All the Toa turned and the Matoran followed and a Toa of Air flew up to inform any incoming Toa of the situation, however the rest of the team had almost left the area, before a despicable chuckle was heard behind them. The Toa heard this chilling noise and turned, brandishing their weapons at lightning speed. A tall, imposing Makuta, approached the Toa team, brushing past branches without care. The Makuta was followed by three more Makuta, one black and green and the others black and red. All four villains smiled viciously and walked slowly towards the Toa. The taller Makuta reached down, picking up one of the limp bodies of a Le-Matoran, then simply said "Looks like we missed the party my fellow Makuta..." He smiled before tossing the body onto the floor. The other Makuta chuckled and the Toa all scowled at the Makuta's blatant disregard for respect. "We were attracted by an explosion and smoke, us Makuta do love chaos..." The shadow being grinned. "We also love conlict." He stated, as he flourished a dark, jet black sword, with a point so sharp it looked like it cut cut through metal effortlessly. Everyone excluding the Matoran took battle positions, then a female Toa of Iron gathered the Matoran and escaped swiftly, to get them to a safe point, hopefully to the Le-Kylda Toa operations base. Sintras sighed and stated, "Four Makuta, five Toa...aaand no backup." Zephyr smiled, then said, "Have more faith brother, we are Toa" He declared, before both oppositions charged at each other, weapons ready to clash... Chapter six TBW...